


Coney Island

by AyamGorenkk



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Self-Indulgent, They're exes chief, i cant write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyamGorenkk/pseuds/AyamGorenkk
Summary: Eichi is Hiyori's sun, but as the sun goes down and his world becomes colder and colder.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Coney Island

**Author's Note:**

> it's the... hiyoei and taylor swift hyperfixation....

Hiyori knows Eichi really well.

His favorite thing is always how affectionate Eichi’s gaze when Hiyori’s going on about his day.

He really likes Eichi’s hugs, it always feels so cozy and warm.

People may complain about how the sickly man smells like medicine, or hospital, but not for Hiyori. To him, he smells like home, he always felt comfortable around him.

Sometimes, Eichi likes to surprise Hiyori with forehead kisses. Not that he’s complaining, but it never fails to fluster him.

In a rare occasion he would catch Eichi daydreaming or spacing out, Hiyori will embrace him from behind. He would get a laugh and smile in return, but each one of Eichi's smiles are always precious for him.

When Hiyori lays his head on Eichi’s lap, sitting on one of the bench at the garden terrace. Just making dumb jokes or saying how much they love each other, momentarily it feels like only both of them exist in the world.

Eichi has always been Hiyori’s comfort place.

He is his sun, shining bright warming and lighting up his cold dark days

Hiyori _thought_ he knows Eichi really well.

* * *

_And I'm sitting on a bench in Coney Island wondering where did my baby go?_

_The fast times, the bright lights, the merry go_

_Sorry for not making you my centerfold_

Everything deters eventually

The gentle affectionate gaze from Eichi is no longer there.

His hug, feels cold and distant.

 _This_ Eichi doesn’t feel genuine.

Oh, how he missed the sweet, earnest, and sincere Eichi

He keep looking for Eichi. He is there, or is he?

Hiyori wonders, whether or not it’s his fault?

He tried to grasp the man he loved, but no one’s there.

Lost in thought, Hiyori always found himself sitting on the bench at the garden terrace.

The fast time, the bright lights always passes by.

He looks next to him, but the man he anticipated wasn’t there.

How he missed his own small paradise.

Soon Eichi’s action becomes the norm,

How Hiyori just closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment

Convincing it’s still the same Eichi as it always been.

He knows it’s not.

_And it gets colder and colder_

_When the sun goes down_

Once again Hiyori is lost,

Wondering where did his sun goes?

The moment Fine ended. The moment _they_ ended.

His fingers were trembling, he’s completely in the dark, his heart aches so badly.

Did Hiyori let his feelings get ahead of him?

If only, he could go back in time. The carefree and warm days.

Where it felt like time doesn’t exist, and only both of them matters.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DO HIYOEI TAG ONLY GOT 3 FICS idc canon they're obviously ex-boyfriends <3  
> this is just a self indulgent drabble as i'm working on a different HiyoEi fanfiction. oh tho this is not really coney island-ish i wrote this inspired by the song.  
> writing is not my forte so im sorry if this fic is too convoluted i just need.... hiyoei....


End file.
